Medical professionals are exposed to a multitude of biohazardous conditions, including viruses, bacteria, and the like each workday. The medical profession utilizes a number of form factors of protective apparel and shields to protect themselves from exposure to the biomedical hazardous materials and contaminants. The protective apparel and shields would be respective to a specific level of anticipated conditions. For example, the medical professional would use gowns, masks, and gloves for general care. In more severe conditions, the medical professional would use enhanced protective gear, wherein the protective gear would completely cover the medical professional to ensure that “no skin is showing.”
Protective apparel and shields are primarily directed towards protection of the medical professional to avoid direct transfer of biomedical hazardous materials. It is recognized that secondary transfer of biomedical hazardous materials and contaminants can cause equally hazardous exposure to the medical professional. For example, removal of the protective gear can transfer biomedical hazardous materials and contaminants from the exterior of the protective gear to the medical professional. In another example, the medical professional can be exposed to biomedical hazardous materials through subsequent contact with medical equipment used during diagnosis and/or treatment of the patient.
One exemplary medical device is a stethoscope. The stethoscope typically includes a small disc-shaped resonator that is placed against the patient, and two tubes connected to earpieces. Biomedical hazardous materials and contaminants can be transferred from the patient to any part of the stethoscope, including the resonator and/or the tubes. These undesirable biomedical hazardous materials would then be transferred to the medical professional or other person through secondary contact. The currently available equipment only considers use of the stethoscope in a free form, or more specifically independent of a protective medical gown. One known solution is to utilize a small protective cover, which is placed over the resonator. This solution has a number of limitations. One limitation would be the remaining exposed tubes. A second limitation is the requirement for removal of the protective cover, which introduces a potential for transfer of the contamination to the medical professional or other individual. The protective cover can continue to cause unwanted transfer of contaminations if the protective cover accidentally contacts another surface.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a protective device and a method of use to minimize or eliminate any potential for transfer of contamination of biomedical hazardous materials from the patient to the medical professional(s).